deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
George vs Congar
George vs Congar is a What-If? Death Battle originally owned by Flip D. Switch that was adopted by Vrokorta. It pits George from Rampage against Congar from War of the Monsters. Announcement After one whole season of Death Battle, I've decided to introduce a new host. I'd originally thought to remove Wiz & Boomstick, but I realized that their characters were really good for fun dialogue, so I decided to keep them. Anyways, the new host is an OC of mine called the Sphere Robot. He's knowledgeable on many fictional universes & enjoys working with team members. Hope you like him Description Rampage vs War of the Monsters! A fated battle between video game apes inspired by King Kong! Rules * Composite George will be used * Fight takes place in a city containing aspects from both games Interlude Wiz: King Kong, the original kaiju gorilla. Boomstick: And the one everyone copies, just like Godzilla. Sphere Robot: And in this episode, we have ourselves a fated battle between the most popular of these kaiju-sized video game apes. Vrokorta: George, the leader of the Wrecking Crew. Boomstick: And Congar, the... generic? Well rounded one? Congar doesn't have any titles. Vrokorta: Together, the 4 of us will analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. George (City 1 - Rampage: Total Destruction Music Extended) Boomstick: George is one of those dudes who doesn't have a single definitive backstory. But no matter what version you're looking at, George is always a human that mutates into a giant ape that goes on a rampage, pun totally intended. Wiz: Clocking in at roughly 7 meters tall & weighing 5 metric tonnes, George is packing some real power in his physical strikes, enough to level buildings with just a few hits. Sphere Robot: But that's not all this giant ape has. He can also perform a roar attack to damage enemies & obstacles, stomp buildings hard enough to collapse them in one hit, spin in mid-air to damage his surroundings, climb walls, & fly... somehow. Vrokorta: Apparently George can fly by flapping his arms, allowing him to cross interplanetary distances. Boomstick: Wtf? It's like Petey Piranha all over again. Anyways, George also has some power-ups to give him a boost. By breaking certain TVs, he can get the Hot Loogie, or the Death Breath. Hot Loogie gives George the ability to spit fireballs for a few seconds. Death Breath enhances George's roar for a few seconds, allowing him to damage everything on screen. By obtaining the "Rampage" item, George goes into Rampage Mode, increasing his strength & speed for 25 seconds. By eating purple toxic waste, George achieves his strongest power-up, V.E.R.N. Transforming himself into a purple, winged gremlin, George gets a boost in strength, the ability to spit fireballs, & can fly more freely. The best part is that it lasts for a full 24 hours, which is pretty epic. Wiz: George is surprisingly intelligent, with the mental capacity to understand humans & strategize against foes. Sphere Robot: His endurance is nothing to laugh at either. He can travel for over 100 days, destroying cities & fighting enemies with no signs of stopping to rest. Vrokorta: George is strong enough to destroy tanks & helicopters, lift & throw double decker buses, collapse buildings, trade blows with monsters as strong as him, survive lightning bolts, & tank aerial bombings from 3 jets. Jets like the F-15 Eagle carry 28 GBU-53 bombs, the combined strength of which is equivalent to 2768 megajoules of energy. Multiplying this value by 3 to account for all 3 jets gives us a strength of 8305 megajoules, or nearly 2 tons of tnt. Boomstick: And he's not just strong, he's fast too! In the first game, he was able to travel across all of North America in 128 days, which would require him to move at speeds of Mach 4. Didn't think such a big guy could be so fast, & that's not even to mention how he was able to fly to another solar system in one day! Wiz: Of course, George isn't unstoppable. If he takes too much damage, he'll simply revert back to a human. Not only that, but he can be slowed down by obstacles like smoke, fire, & electricity. Sphere Robot: But that's never stopped George, from going on a rampage. Vrokorta: Okay I think that's enough "rampage" jokes for one analysis. Congar (War Of The Monsters OST - Boss Battle)Sphere Robot: Clocking in at roughly 21 meters tall & weighing 133 metric tonnes, Congar is nothing to scoff at. He can blast a building to pieces with just a single hit! Vrokorta: Congar possesses great skill in melee combat, using a mixture of punches, kicks, dives, blocks, counters, combos, grabs, throws, & stun inducing moves against his opponent. When he has enough energy, he can activate Rage Mode, which boosts all of Congar's stats for as long as his energy lasts. Wiz: His roars also make for an impressive weapon in combat. He can shoot roars as projectiles, or let off a super roar to blow enemies away. He can also project a shock-wave from his body to damage & knock back surrounding enemies. Boomstick: Congar is no slouch in weaponized combat either. He'll throw pretty much anything he finds as a projectile, wield longer objects as melee weapons, use generators & fuel tankers as hand-thrown bombs, & use sharp objects to impale opponents. This guy is no joke. Oh, & he can climb walls. Sphere Robot: Congar is quite smart as well. Besides the aforementioned weapon usage & melee fighting skill, Congar has also shown to strategize against opponents, find & attack weak spots, & take advantage of opponents' weaknesses. Vrokorta: Congar is strong enough to trigger & survive volcanic eruptions & earthquakes, easily destroy buildings, manhandle large aircrafts & monsters his size, survive being hit by a tsunami, lift half of a cruise liner, survive atmospheric reentry, & survive a nuclear meltdown. Calculating the size of the crater created by this explosion, we find that this explosion had strength equivalent to at least 215 tons of tnt. Wiz: He can also keep up with Kineticlops, a monster made of electricity, which can travel at speeds of almost Mach 12. Boomstick: Even with all this, Congar has his vulnerabilities. If he's ever impaled, he won't be able to move until he pulls the weapon out. He also has limited energy, & if he runs out, he'll be forced to retreat until his energy is restored. Sphere Robot: But rest assured, cause Congar will... uh... be generic? Boomstick: Is that really all you have? Sphere Robot: Congar doesn't have a lot to go off of. Boomstick: Oh come on, it's easy! You just... um... okay I dunno. Wiz: Let's, just move on. Intermission Vrokorta: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this mildly discussed at best debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!! Who do you think will win? George Congar Dunno Who are you rooting for? George Congar Can't choose Death Battle George is seen running across the continent, on yet another rampage. He slid to a stop as he came across a city. He'd never been here before. It felt familiar, yet different at the same time. That didn't matter to George, he immediately leapt onto a building & started punching it. Congar is seen running into a city's vicinity. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he expected to fight someone soon. He climbed to the top of a building, & spotted George smashing a shorter building nearby. Congar gave an aggressive roar, catching George's attention. The rampaging ape roared back, & the warring ape leapt into the air. FIGHT! (Dr. Eggman Showdown - Sonic Lost World Music Extended) Congar came down at George, & the rampaging ape leapt off the building. As George fell to the ground, he realized something... this guy was three times his size. Congar smashed the building to pieces when he landed, leaving only the frame of the building behind. George grabbed a car off the ground & threw it at Congar. The warring ape blocked the hit & leapt down at George again. The rampaging ape ran away to avoid being crushed as Congar's impact shook the ground. The warring ape looked fiercely in his opponent's direction before letting off a series of roars that headed straight for George. The rampaging ape's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled off a series of jumps & dodges to avoid the projectiles. When he landed, George made a mad dash for Congar. When the smaller ape was close enough, Congar swung his arm to smack him away. However, George leapt over the arm, grabbed onto Congar's chest, & started punching him. Congar stumbled back a bit from the attack, & attempted to grab George off. The rampaging ape reacted in time, jumping off Congar's chest & landing on his arm. George ran up Congar's arm & started punching him in the head. Congar retaliated with an explosive roar that launched George into a building. The rampaging ape shook himself off as a TV landed on top of him. George looked pleasantly surprised as he punched the TV. Congar started punching the building he threw George into, when he was suddenly blasted by flames. George showed his face, now with the Hot Loogie power-up, & started spitting fireballs at Congar. The warring ape brought up his arm to block as he backed away from the fire-breathing ape, but his foot bumped into something. He looked down to see a fuel tanker sitting right next to him on the ground. Congar grabbed the fuel tanker & hurled it at George as the Hot Loogie wore off. The fuel tanker exploded on impact, blowing up the building & sending George flying in a burst of flames. The rampaging ape's charred body hit the ground. However, the black dust simply fell away as George got back up, angrier than ever. George grabbed a double decker bus, ran at Congar, & threw the bus at his face. Congar reacted in pain as he clutched his face & George bit him in the leg. Congar roared in pain as he hopped on one foot, trying to kick George off. Eventually, the warring ape simply slammed George into a building, causing the whole thing to collapse on the rampaging ape. While buried under the rubble, George found another TV. Congar dug through the rubble, trying to find his opponent. When he did, he was met with an unbearable roar, Death Breath. The warring ape reeled back & held his ears in pain. George continued to roar as he began flapping his arms & started to ascend. Now flying, the roaring ape flew up & began kicking Congar in the head. However, the power-up soon wore off, & Congar slammed George into the ground. The warring ape reeled back his fist to punch George, but the smaller ape used the power of his Ape Stomp to kick Congar off of him, sending the bigger ape crashing onto his back. Before George could follow up, he heard a noise. Looking behind him, George saw a hostile jet headed in his direction. He smiled as a thought came to mind. George climbed a building & leapt onto the jet, stealing the ride for himself. Congar got up, but was immediately rammed by George's jet. The warring ape looked in anger as he fired roar projectiles at his opponent. George swerved & dodged to avoid all of Congar's attacks as he grabbed whatever he could find to throw at the larger ape. Eventually Congar had enough &, when his opponent was close enough, he jumped & grabbed the jet. George gasped in surprise as Congar began punching the jet. The jet popped & spluttered as it started to descend. George jumped off the jet & landed on another building as the jet exploded in Congar's hands. The warring ape shook himself off before climbing up the building. As soon as Congar's head was in view, George started punching him. Congar shook him off & swung his arms a him. George dodged the strikes & started punching the building, weakening it. Before Congar could realize what was going on, the building started to collapse. George flew away as Congar was crushed under the building. (Sullied Grace (Vs. Queen Sectonia Clone) - Kirby: Planet Robobot Music Extended) Congar shook himself off, & felt, angry. The warring ape burst out of the rubble, his hands engulfed in a flame-like energy. He'd entered Rage Mode. Meanwhile, George landed on the rubble, which happened to have a "Rampage" power-up sitting on top of it. George collected the power-up & entered Rampage Mode. Both apes ran at each other & began trading punches, seeming evenly matched heedless of the size difference. Soon enough, both apes leapt back & shot a powerful roar at each other. The roars collided, creating an explosion that blew both combatants into a building, causing the structures to collapse. As the dust settled, Congar pulled himself to his feet, his Rage Mode having worn off. He looked in George's direction, & was surprised to see Rampage Mode was still in effect. George rushed at Congar, ready to end the fight. The warring ape reached frantically for something to help him, & grabbed a large metal object. He pointed it at George, blasting the rampaging ape with a jolt of electricity from the generator he grabbed. Congar threw the generator at George, causing an electric explosion that sent the smaller ape flying. George hit the ground as Rampage Mode wore off, & Congar ran at him. The smaller ape pulled himself to his feet, & saw Congar approaching. He looked around in panic, hoping to find something to help him out. George then spotted a barrel of purple toxins, & immediately gulped it down. The smaller ape changed color & grew wings as he took to the skies. He'd become V.E.R.N. Congar skidded to a halt as he saw George change form. V.E.R.N. started spitting fireballs at Congar, & the warring ape began strafing to avoid it as he shot roars at the purple monster. V.E.R.N. ducked & dived to avoid the roars before flying up & slashing Congar in the chest with his claws. The warring ape threw a few punches, but V.E.R.N. dodged them & continued to slash Congar. The giant ape grew exhausted, & V.E.R.N. grabbed his opportunity, literally. The purple gremlin grabbed Congar's head & readied a blast of fire to blow his head off. However, before the purple gremlin could execute his final move, Congar unleashed a seismic roar that sent V.E.R.N. flying all the way into a volcano outside the city. V.E.R.N. managed to catch himself in mid-air before hitting the lava, but the warring ape ran up & slammed a crater near the volcano, causing it to erupt. V.E.R.N. was sent flying into the air as he started shrinking, turning back into a human. Congar looked up at his opponent, & positioned himself under him. As George fell screaming, Congar opened his mouth, & chomped down on the harmless human. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: Well, another popular character "bites" the dust. Vrokorta: Let's start with strength & durability. If you read the analysis, this is probably pretty obvious. If you didn't, HAH! I caught you! Anyways, George surviving an aerial bombing was a decent feat, but Congar surviving a nuclear meltdown blew it out of the water (2 tons of tnt<215 tons of tnt). Wiz: And George's mach 4 speeds didn't hold a candle to Congar's mach 12 speeds. Sphere Robot: Something we didn't think we'd have to bring up at first, but skill played a part in this as well. When George fights, he just kind of punches & kicks things with no particular strategy in mind. Congar on the other hand has a versatile set of physical strikes that George could never account for, like stun moves, knock-back moves, & combos. George's fighting style was built for destruction, while Congar's fighting style was built for combat, & destruction. Boomstick: Not only that, but Congar proved smarter, showing more consistent signs of strategy, planning, & resourcefulness in his fights. For the most part, George just punches everything. Sure, you could make the argument that George is more experienced since he's been in multiple games, & has spent 100+ days destroying things in several of them. But this is where we pull out the quality over quantity argument. George has experience wrecking buildings & fighting the military, while Congar has experience doing the same thing, as well as fighting other monsters, so George was nothing different for him. Heck, Congar's fought multiple monsters at once before, including other Congar's. George was like a joke when it came to experience. It's like when a gamer spends time fighting CPUs, decides to take their skills online, then gets curbstomped by better players. Vrokorta: I should also address the size issue. Congar was 3 times taller than George, & significantly wider. As if George's experience wasn't bad enough already, he's never fought an opponent this big. Wiz: Their arsenals are fairly complex, surprisingly enough. In many ways, they were quite similar, like REALLY similar. George had a mobility advantage thanks to his flight, but this wasn't as great as it seemed, since Congar's fought flying opponents before in the form of Preytor & Raptros (a praying mantis & a dragon respectively). Congar was also MUCH more versatile, especially since he actually had ranged attacks, while George didn't. George's power-ups were a nice way to counter Congar's abilities, but they were only temporary, & don't do much to help him against the giant ape in the first place. Sphere Robot: We'll give him this though, George has some INSANE stamina. No normal person can go on a rampage for 100+ days without rest. We've never even seen Congar do this, so we have to give George the stamina advantage. Boomstick: As for weaknesses, yeah, Congar "could" run out of energy during this fight, but that's never stopped him from beating other foes, so it wouldn't be that detrimental. Besides, it's pretty easy for him to restore his energy, all he has to do is start throwing projectiles at George, or just wait it out. And being impaled? George has impaled literally one person in his entire life, & that was Lizzie in Rampage the movie. I doubt the rampaging ape would think to stab his opponent during this fight, as it's really not a strategy he uses normally. As for George's weaknesses, Congar was more than capable of overpowering him & reverting him back to a human thanks to all of his advantages. Not only that, but George's other weaknesses (fire, smoke, & electricity) were entirely present in both combatant's regular fight area's, so that's another advantage to Congar. Vrokorta: Now you might be thinking, "What about George crossing planets & solar systems?". While these feats do give George greater speed (1,534X the speed of light to be exact), they weren't very legitimate. Rampage Universal Tour was the only place he's displayed a feat on this level, & this was the same game that said the monsters can fly even though they're usually shown gliding. It's very inconsistent with the rest of the verse, so I deemed it an outlier. Same goes for the crater he made on Earth in Rampage World Tour. Even if I did include them, Congar holds almost EVERY OTHER ADVANTAGE, so I'd still be hard pressed to say George wins through that. Boomstick: When it comes to the battle between "rampaging" monsters, Congar won this "war". Wiz: The winner is- Boomstick: Wait wait wait, I have one more. George didn't realize that, by the end of this fight, he'd be Con"gone". Wiz: The winner is Congar. Did you enjoy this fight? Yes No Something in between Do you agree that Congar wins? Yes No Dunno How many stars would you rate George vs Congar? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Advantages/Disadvantages Congar +Stronger & more durable +Faster +Smarter +Better experience +Bigger ++More versatile, had ranged attacks =Can't fly, but has fought flying foes before =Could run out of energy, but could also easily restore it -Hasn't displayed the stamina George has George +Flight +Doesn't run out of energy +More stamina -Very few abilities, almost no ranged attacks -Weaker & less durable -Slower -Less intelligent -Experience wasn't suited for fighting Congar -Smaller -Easily exploitable weaknesses Scrapped KOs Congar pinned George to the ground & unleashed his super roar. George tried to power through the attack, but he felt his body failing him. His hairs were torn from their pores, his skin tore from his flesh, his flesh tore from his bones, & his bones withered to dust. ---- Congar grabbed a sharpened pole & threw it at V.E.R.N. The purple gremlin immediately stopped as the weapon pierced his body. Congar ran up, balled his fists together, & smashed V.E.R.N.'s head off, sending it flying into the distance. Next Time A human in blue armor was teleported to a remote city. He looked around for a while before laying eyes on a giant lizard staring down at him. Blast vs Godzilla Previously: Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale Trivia *Vrokorta's rooting for Congar. *After some thought, Vrokorta decided to do this battle sooner than planned since he was really excited to do this matchup. Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019